Human Contact
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot basado en el capitulo 1x04 "Hell hath no fury". Castle y Beckett discuten por el nombre del Nikki Heat en la presentación del libro de Castle y los deseos salen a la luz... como así también las necesidades... espero que les guste!


**Oneshot basado en el capítulo 1x04 "Hell hath no fury", Castle y Beckett discuten por el nombre de Nikki Heat en la fiesta de lanzamiento del libro de Castle.**

**Human Contact**

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Nikki Heat?- le preguntó ella ofuscada, él no le haría eso, simplemente no se reiría en su cara.

-El nombre de una policía…

-Es el nombre de una stripper…

-Bueno, te dije que ella era algo fácil…

-Cambia el nombre, Castle…- le dijo ella sin darle tregua.

-Espera un poco… piensa en los nombres de las novelas… - dijo pensativo, imaginándoselo- "Summer Heat", "Heat Wave", "In Heat"- dijo y sonrió.

-Cambia el nombre…- insistió ella.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Cámbialo- dijo y él tomó la figura de cartón con su fotografía y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras ella lo seguía…

-No.

-Castle…

-Tengo integridad artística…

-¿Integridad artística? Cambia el nombre, Castle… hoy mismo…- dijo y él se escurrió, entregándole a uno de los organizadores la figura y caminando hacia atrás, para esquivarla. Pasaron por la puerta y ella seguía caminando, como si no pudiese detenerse…

No bien traspasaron la puerta, Kate se detuvo y se removió, dándose cuenta de que hacía frío y se había olvidado su tapado adentro. Castle bajó la vista y observó la reacción inequívoca al frío en su pecho, a través de la tela del vestido…

Sonrió y ella lo miró con furia, algo avergonzada…

-¿Qué pasa, detective? ¿No intentarás seguir tratando de convencerme?

-Castle…

-¿Tienes frío?¿Qué tal un abrazo?- le dijo él, sus ojos intensos, como si no pudiera controlarse.

-Castle… basta…

-¿Sabes qué creo? Creo que necesitas un poco de contacto humano…- dijo y sin darle posibilidad a nada la tomó en sus brazos… y la apoyó contra la pared, al lado de la puerta.

Kate cerró los ojos un par de segundos, rebelándose pero sintiendo su calor…

-¿Qué haces?

-Solo… te doy lo que estás necesitando…

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-Te has quedado pensando desde que hablamos con esa chica, la prostituta… apareciste vestida así en mi presentación… no pienses por un momento que me creí lo de que querías molestarme en mi trabajo… tú me quieres cerca, Beckett y aquí estoy…

-Estás loco…

-Puede ser… pero tengo razón… además… no has hecho nada para alejarme…

-Porque… tengo frío…

-Te llevo a tu casa…

-¿Para qué?

-No se me ocurre una excusa válida… quizá yo también necesito contacto humano…

-Tú solo quieres el contacto bajo las sábanas…- dijo ella mirándolo de cerca.

-Sí… ese también… ¿nos vamos?

-¿Qué pasa, Castle? ¿Te tragaste el filtro?

-No… pero… mírate, detective… estás hermosa… sería un tarado si dejara pasar esta oportunidad…

-¿Crees que la tienes?- dijo ella sonriendo divertida.

-Estoy seguro…

-Y dime algo…- dijo ella siguiéndole el juego- ¿cómo justificarás nuestra desaparición, Einstein?

-Diremos que tuvimos un procedimiento en la comisaría…

-Ah… lo tienes todo pensado…

-No… tú me inspiras… lo haces de tantas formas…- dijo y miró sus labios.

-Ya basta, Castle…

-Déjame demostrarte que podemos ser increíbles juntos…

-Estoy segura de que sí… pero no es eso lo que estoy buscando…

-¿Ah, no?

-No… yo busco otra cosa… un verdadero hombre… uno que pueda mirarme a los ojos y que no solo pueda ver un cuerpo con el que pasar un buen momento…

-Pues… eso es difícil… ahora entiendo muchas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Por qué hace tanto tiempo que no tienes a nadie… que no tienes contacto humano… estamos en el siglo XXI, Beckett… lo que buscas ya no existe…

-Pues seguiré esperando…

-Pero mientras tanto, podrías divertirte un poco… ¿no crees?

-A ver, Castle… ¿qué me ofreces?- le preguntó con cansancio.

-Un buen momento… eso es cierto… pero también la posibilidad de escucharte, comprenderte, abrazarte… yo no quiero pasar la noche contigo, no solo eso… provocas muchas cosas en mí, detective… si solo me dejaras demostrártelas…- Rick deslizó sus manos y acarició sus costados.

-No lo sé…- dijo y él la vio vulnerable.

Rick tomó su móvil y marcó un número. Kate se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Madre?... No, no te preocupes… ha ocurrido algo en la comisaría y tengo que irme con la detective Beckett…- dijo y cuando Kate intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, la calló, moviendo su pelvis contra la de ella, demostrándole su deseo- ¿podrías hacerte cargo de su abrigo y su cartera?... no, no es nada grave, pero tuvimos que irnos… sí, gracias…- dijo y cortó.

-Estás loco…- le dijo ella sin saber qué pensar.

Rick se quitó el saco y se lo puso sobre los hombros a ella. La tomó de la mano y detuvo un taxi que pasaba…

-Castle…- le dijo ella algo agitada, nerviosa.

-No lo pienses…

-Pero…

-No lo pienses, Kate…- le dijo y ella abrió la boca mientras sentía una oleada de calor en todo su cuerpo.

Rick la abrazó cuando estuvieron en el taxi. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de ella…

* * *

El guardia de seguridad les abrió la puerta y él la siguió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

Kate tomó la llave de repuesto que tenía bajo la alfombrilla de "Bienvenidos" en la puerta de su departamento.

-Hasta aquí, Castle… gracias por acompañarme…-le dijo y él la miró con algo de sorpresa.

-Bueno… al menos lo intenté… no puedo creer que haya estado tan cerca…

-No te desanimes… lo hiciste bien…- le dijo ella con aires de suficiencia.

-¿Al menos me invitarás a un café? Hace mucho frío afuera…

Kate achicó los ojos y lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Un café? ¿En serio?- dijo y sonrió, se quitó el saco de él y se lo entregó- hasta mañana…

Kate vio la desilusión en los rasgos de él y sintió algo de pena…

-Bueno, está claro que no te convenceré… hasta mañana detective…- dijo y se puso el saco y cuando ella sonreía para saludarlo, la sorprendió tomándola de la cara y sus labios colapsaron con los de ella…

Ella jadeó entre sorprendida y complacida cuando entreabrió sus labios y le brindó acceso a su boca… Rick descendió sus manos y la apretó contra su cuerpo y suspiró victorioso cuando sintió los brazos de ella, alrededor de su cuello y su lengua batallando intensamente contra la de él…

El beso se extendió unos cuantos minutos y cuando se separaron, ella lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de deseo y culpa…

Rick la soltó y se inclinó para besar sus labios una vez más… estuvo a punto de volver a repetirle "hasta mañana" cuando sintió que ella tomaba su mano y le entregaba la llave de su casa…

Kate se perdió en los ojos de él, rogándole que no se vanagloriara, que no hiciera nada que la obligara a arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Rick entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y abrió la puerta despacio… todo estaba a oscuras y cuando cerraron la puerta, ella lo empujó y esta vez fue él quien quedó atrapado…

Los labios de ella volvieron a buscarlo y sus manos le quitaron el saco y lo dejaron caer al suelo. Rick interrumpió el beso y aún en la penumbra, la vio morderse el labio, extrañándolo…

La hizo girar y se apoyó sobre ella, provocando una fricción casi insostenible mientras sus dedos deslizaban el cierre del vestido hacia abajo…

Rick hundió sus labios en el cuello de ella y la escuchó gemir roncamente cuando deslizó una mano y acarició su pierna, levantando la tela del vestido, ansioso por tocar su piel…

Llegó hasta su ropa interior y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole a él hablarle al oído…

-Eres increíble, Kate…-le dijo él y ella jadeó al sentir sus dedos dentro de la fina prenda, testeándola…

Kate sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban cuando él comenzó a dibujar círculos y a presionar justo donde ella más lo necesitaba…

-Mmm…- exhaló y escuchó la risa de él, feliz…

-Estabas necesitando esto, ¿verdad?- le dijo mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad, sin interrumpir su tarea, mientras su otra mano se cerraba sobre el pecho de ella, debajo del vestido…

-Oh, Castle…- gimió ella y cerró los ojos sintiendo que llegaba al borde del abismo…

Rick se detuvo y la sintió protestar.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Kate…- le dijo y ella asintió, pateó los zapatos y giró.

Rick no supo en qué momento se quedó totalmente desnudo frente a ella, de quién todavía colgaba arrugado el vestido…

-Ven…- le dijo y lo tomó de la mano, conduciéndolo a su habitación…

* * *

Llegaron al borde de la cama y ella encendió la luz de su mesa de noche. Lo miró sin avergonzarse y él la dejó hacerlo, algo orgulloso…

Kate dejó caer su vestido y su ropa interior y lo vio relamerse los labios en anticipación… Rick se sentó en la cama y la atrajo a su cuerpo, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de ella, saboreando su piel, estimulándola…

Ella se sentó sobre él y estiró su mano para abrir el cajoncillo de su mesa de noche. Extrajo de allí un preservativo y se mordió el labio.

-Espero que no haya expirado…- le dijo y se lo entregó. Rick sonrió ante su ocurrencia…

-Tengo un par, guardados en el bolsillo de mi saco…

-Qué precavido…- dijo ella y se lo quitó para poder colocárselo ella misma…

Rick cerró los ojos cuando la sintió deslizar suavemente el látex hacia abajo, acariciándolo en el proceso…

-Escucha…- le dijo él cuando vio que ella se posicionaba para descender sobre él- despacio… sé que hace mucho que no… haces esto y me gustaría que fuera increíble…

Kate asintió y sonrió algo nerviosa… descendió sobre él lentamente, perdida en sus ojos y él la distrajo un poco, sus dedos estimulando su pecho…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó cuando ella llegó hasta el fondo, habiéndolo tomado por completo…

-Sí…- dijo ella y se inclinó para besarlo.

El beso fue húmedo al principio y Rick se mantuvo quieto, aún cuando estaba casi desesperado por sentirla, por escucharla jadear de placer…

Kate no supo cuándo empezó a moverse ella, lentamente, profundamente hasta que le rogó a él que tomara las riendas y estableciera su propio ritmo…

Era tanta la excitación y la desesperación de ambos, que a los pocos minutos los dos estaban gimiendo tras haber alcanzado el clímax…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la besó amorosamente cuando por fin se desconectaron… y él dejó el preservativo a un costado.

Se acostaron bajo las sábanas y ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos…

-¿Ahora qué?

-No lo sé… lo que tú quieras… creo que si pudiera dormirme y despertarme contigo todos los días de mi vida sería el hombre más feliz… pero tú eres complicada, querrás echarme, me dirás que no quieres ser una más de mis conquistas… y no lo eres… te juro que no… contigo me casaría, detective… formaría una familia, tendría hijos… no ahora, a largo plazo… primero disfrutaría de estas cosas… de momentos íntimos, de charlas, de cafés, de casos resueltos entre los dos…

-¿Estás… hablando en serio?

-¿Para qué te mentiría? Ya me has dado lo que se supone que buscaba en ti…

-Pero podrías querer más…

-Por supuesto… fue increíble…

-Castle…

-No… mejor no digas nada…- dijo y se levantó, y ella lo vio caminar desnudo, perfecto y salir de la habitación.

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó con algo de desilusión, su pudor haciendo que se tapara con la sábana.

-Ni lo pienses…- dijo extrayendo un par de preservativos del bolsillo de su saco- estoy planeando bastante contacto humano para el resto de la noche… así que recién podrás echarme en la mañana…- le dijo reuniéndose con ella.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- le dijo ella recibiéndolo en sus brazos.

-Pues… seguiremos teniendo contacto humano por el resto de nuestras vidas…

Kate sonrió y lo abrazó. Que distinto había resultado ese Castle del que ella se imaginaba…

Luego de volver a hacer el amor y antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos… ella balbuceó…

-¿Le cambiarás el nombre a Nikki Heat?

-No… no puedo, lo siento…

-Igual me gusta…- le dijo ella adormilada.

-¿Aunque sea nombre de stripper?

-Aún así…- dijo y se quedó dormida, sonriendo… satisfecha…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Un respiro entre las historias que estoy escribiendo, ustedes saben que adoro los oneshot de las primeras temporadas, y habrá más, prometido, eso sí, sin descuidar mis historias en curso! Gracias!**


End file.
